A favor
by AnInsaneLife
Summary: 2D can't sleep with all the women Murdoc is continuing to bring home and if it wasn't bad enough Murdoc threatens to beat him up if he doesn't do him a favor involving another one-night-stand with a bird. When doing a simple and small favor brings 2D a great surprise he no longer knows what to think of Murdoc any longer. 2Doc, Murdocx2D, 2DxMurdoc, Yaoi, StuartxMurdoc.
1. Chapter 1: It All Started With a Favor

**Summery:** 2D can't sleep with all the women Murdoc is continuing to bring home and if it wasn't bad enough Murdoc threatens to beat him up if he doesn't do him a favor involving another one-night-stand with a bird. When doing a simple and small favor brings 2D a great surprise he no longer knows what to think of Murdoc any longer.

**Author's note:** I do not own Gorillaz but I do have an OC or two… ummm what else is there? Oh! This chapter is rated 'T' for strong language and brief violence. Further chapters are most likely the same but may increase to 'M' for Yaoi to put it simply. Heh heh. Anyways… f you do not like male on male shtuffs then hit the back button, or whatever button that brings you to your previous page, and leave my story unhomophobitized (without homophobic criticism) please. ^_^ Thank you and enjoy!  
><strong>P.S.<strong> The setting is in London at the flat, Watch "Do ya' thing" To get a pretty good idea of the place.

* * *

><p><strong>2D POV<strong>

I was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, my head in my arms on the table; I didn't get ten **fucking** minutes of sleep last night. I have never been known to get much sleep with all my occurring nightmares and all but I at least get an couple of hours in, this entire week I have one person to thank for my great lack of sleep this past week. Murdoc Niccals. I-I wouldn't actually go up to him and say _'Thank you for keeping me up for the past week! I've really enjoyed listening to moans and you fucking birds hours on end!'_ I'm too much of a puss.  
>Murdoc's been bringing women into the apartment every night for the past six days! I know what you're asking.<br>"Why doesn't he bring them to his Winnebago?"  
>Well I'll tell you why! He bloody <strong>rammed<strong> it into a light pole one night when he decided to drive, drunk of course, and crashed the damn motor home! So the rusty piece of **crap** is in the shop getting repaired. The fine for the _damaged_, or rather _destroyed_, light pole wasn't a big deal for us because we're god damn celebrities and have more money then we probably should! Murdoc wasn't charged with DUI either because they didn't catch him in the act so he got away with that, but the cameras were what caught the _mobile rust machine._  
>So that's why I haven't been sleeping, and I was trying to sleep in the kitchen until <em>you know who<em> decided to wake me up again. Hey, at least he wasn't with a _bird_. I swear I might have gone off on him if he was. Maybe…  
>"Oi! Two Dent! Wake the fuck up, I need to tell ya' somethin'." Murdoc whispered harshly. I grumbled, refusing to obey his orders. With out warning Mudz kicked the chair out from under me, I landed on my rump and cursed under my breath knowing that I would probably have a bruise there by next morning.<br>"Oh, hey, yer awake! Now do meh a favor, Stu. I want yew t-"  
>"Why the <strong>FUCK<strong> should I do yew a **bloody** favor?! You jus' bloody kicked me **chair** out from under me!" I yelled, sadly regretting it as soon as I had said it. It slipped out with my anger, I didn't mean to speak my thoughts. _'He's gonna hit me, he's gonna hit me, he's gonna hit me!'_ Was all I could think of now as I felt my face drop to complete shock over myself.  
>Murdoc growled and scowled at me, getting inches from my face and said quietly, "'Cause I'll beat yew <em>shitless<em> if ya' _don't._" I swallowed hard but nodded not wanting to have more bruises than I already did. "I-I'll do ya' a favor, Murdoc, jus'-jus' don' 'it me!" I stuttered, waiting for his fist to make contaact with my face. To my surprise Murdc smiled. Not one of his classic and popular smirks or sharp toothed grin, or even anything involving that devilish snake-like tongue of his. No this was an _eager_ smile with a hint of deviance (which was always there no matter what. I mean he's Murdoc fucking Niccals! He's always deviant). _'What the hell did he want me to do for him?'_ I thought.  
>"Good." Murdoc said, grabbing my hand and helping me up off the floor. Just as soon as he made contact with my fingers I felt my face burn. <em>'Stop it! What the hell are you doing blushing because of one simple touch?!'<em> I yelled at myself from inside my head. Once I was fully on my feet Murdoc continued, not even noticing my pink face. "I want yew to convince Noods an' Lard ass ta' go out an' see a movie or sumthin' an' I want yew to keep them out of the 'ouse from seven to ten, longah if possible. I'm brining' a bird over an' she's not exactly an out-late type of girl an' is refusin' at' come over any latah or stay over any lata fer that matter." I could hear him call this new bird of his a _'troublesome bitch'_ under his breath. "Aftah yew convince them an' they are out an' about doing… whatever it is they are gonna do," He continued. "I want yew to **stay** up in yer room an' outtah the way of me an' **Veronica**, do we 'ave a deal or do I 'ave at' beat yew **_shitless_** to convince you?"  
>I tilted my head in confusion and furrowed my thick eyebrows slightly. Murdoc gave a heavy sigh and laid his head in his hands and shook his head. "I knew yew were dense but not this <strong>dense<strong>." He complained then lifting his head from his hands and place one of them on my shoulder and said slowly to me, as if talking to a two year old, "Get **Noods** an' **Russe**l outta the ho-"  
>"I'm not a <strong>fuckin'<strong> baby, Mudz! I know what yew wan' me at' do… I jus'…" I looked down at the ground at the small space between us, thinking my thought thoroughly. I looked up and asked, "Who's **Veronica**?"  
>Murdoc scoffed and took his hand back and shoved it in his trouser pocket. "Veronica?! Stu, I'm bringin' a <em>bird<em> over! If I say a women's name just after talkin' about brining one over fer the night what do yew **think**?!"  
>"I don' know! Is-is the birds name Veronica?" I asked dumbfounded.<br>"We **'ave** a winner!" Murdoc yelled raising his hands up and shaking my shoulders lightly. I blushed a dark shade of pink out of embarrassment. "Yes, Two Dent! The _bird_ I'm bringin' over is named _Veronica_. Wot the 'ell did yew think?!"  
>"I-I wos finkin'-"<br>"**Don'** answer that. I don' wanna know wot goes through that empty _container_ of yers." Murdoc interrupted. It hurt but I brushed it off. "So!" Murdoc continued. "Do we 'ave a deal then?" I sighed and then nodded, agreeing to the deal, "Oh, and 2D…" Murdoc said as I was picking up the fallen chair. "Yeh?" I asked but when I turned to look up at him I was met with a crushing blow to my cheek bone. I staggered back and held my cheek feeling my face heat up as blood rushed to the new injury in hopes of repairing it.  
>"Don' <strong>'evah<strong> scold meh or try an' **yell** at me either." Murdoc growled through his teeth and walked off. To where, I didn't care, as long as he wasn't going to beat me up any further.

It was six p.m. and I was lying on the couch in the living room with an ice pack on my cheek as I was trying to get some sleep when I herd that scratchy gravely voice I've grown to fear yet can't hate and immediately sat up straight, forgetting about the ice pack as it fell to the floor, and I saw Murdoc coming down the stairs just in time to see me, muttering to himself.  
>"I'm goin' out at' pick up Veronica… you know wot to do, an' if I come back and <em>they're<em> still here…" Murdoc paused to glare at me and smirk his infamous _evil_ smirk. "Let's jus' say yer **already** frail body will match yer hair even **more**." With that he walked further down the stairs, leaving me in pure terror as the thoughts of Murdoc _punching_, _kicking_, and just breaking me down _more_ and _more,_ _again_ and _again_ rushed into my head. I herd the door open, a jangle of keys (he's been using my car recently to drive from place to place t pick up his many birds), and the slamming of a door. I let a shaky sigh out and then a quiet stream of curse words then slumped down on the couch, resting my eyes for ten minutes before going upstairs to convince Noodle and Russ of going out for the night.  
>I found them both in Noods's room, they were playing poker. Noodle was winning, obviously, and not just from her uncontrollable and contagious grin but from the potato chips, cheddar puffs, gum packets, and hard candies she was shoveling toward herself.<br>"I **still** don' know how you are so good at poker, baby girl." Russel said, Noodle's _contagious_ smile obviously taking affect.  
>"She <strong>prob'ly<strong> learned it from Mudz." I said, anouncing my presence.  
>Noodle chuckled and gave a childish <em>'maybe'<em> as she took a potato chip from her now **enormous** pile of junk food and ate it.  
>"So… how 'bout yew guys go an' 'ave some fun. Maybeh a movie or some shoppin'. Oh! Yew could go check out tha' new skatin' ri-"<br>"Why the sudden want of _riddin'_ us from the house, 'D?" Russel asked, interrupting me. I swallowed, my face noticeably pale. "Uhh… I-I Uhh…" All of a sudden Noodle gasped and rushed over to me gently touching my bruised cheek, a look of sorrow and pain in her eyes, almost as if she were the one Murdoc slugged.  
>"<strong>Murdoc<strong> hit you again… didn't he?" She asked. I only nodded, not knowing what else to say really. "And you only want us to go out so you could have some _privacy_, am I right? Away from everyone **especially** Murdoc since he's out and probably for the rest of the night." She finished, looking up at me in pure sympathy. I nodded again. The tiny girl pretty much did the convincing, leaving me silent as a fucking mime!  
>Noodle turned away from me to look at Russel. "How about we head out and go check out that new skating rink and maybe after that a movie, Russ, <strong>please<strong>?" Noodle pleaded. I stared over at Russel and he stared back for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, sure baby girl. When do ya' wanna go?" Russel asked, looking away from me and back at the tiny Japanese girl who in return grinned and said fifteen minutes so that she could get changed. She hadn't changed out of her **pajama's** yet, silly girl. I leaned down and whispered into her ear a 'thank you' and she turned around and hugged and then hurried both Russel and I out the room for her to get changed.

After they left for the skating rink it was 6:41 p.m.. It had taken Noods **longer** than fifteen minutes to get ready like she said. Girls, they always took _forever_ to get ready.  
>I was again lying down on the couch. I had slept another ten, fifteen, minute nap. I woke up not feeling any better from my brief sleep. I reached over for my ice pack on the floor and found that it was completely <strong>wet<strong> and had leaked onto the carpet. I cursed under my breath and sat up taking the limp wet ice pack to the kitchen and tossed it into the sink. I went back to the living room to dry up the wet spot on the carpet then a sudden _sensation_ washed over me. Specifically my _groin area_. I had to take a piss. I quickly rushed off to the nearest bathroom. Before I reached the bathroom next to Murdoc's room, **literally** ten feet away from it, I hear the front door open and an obviously _female_ voice sound through the flat and Murdoc's voice followed in it's _deep_ _seductive_ tone and then Veronica's _giggling_. I bolted into the bathroom. I was supposed to be in my **room** but I really doubt I could make it up to my bathroom in my room with my bladder practically _screaming_ at me to piss already.  
>I was practically praying that when I left the safety of the bathroom that Murdoc wouldn't see me and beat me up <strong>again<strong> for not obeying his strict command and orders. _Especially_ not in front of his new bird. How _humiliating_ that would be!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's end note:<strong> Well… did ya' like it? I hate cliff hangars, well reading them, but writing them is pretty fun, so sorry about that! XD Anyways I'd love it if you rate and review/ comment… uhhh please no bad comments (or homophobic remarks, I already warned you earlier so if you do I will block you… pr something… I don't fucking know). It's just annoying to see homophobic remarks and criticisms, and they hurt too. (I'm gay! So take that homophobes!) Lol anyways sorry. I hope you liked the intro, there will be more chapters along the way… How many? I don't know… maybe five? Don't ask me that until a couple more chapters pass.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Come True?

**Authors note:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews/comments (I really can't decide what to call 'em. 0~0) I really appreciate it! ^_^ Also sorry it took me so long (wasn't really that long but I feel bad for not working on it for like a week and then not being able to get a computer for another couple of days). Anyways please enjoy A favor Chaptah two- and like I said before… no homophobic remarks please!  
>P.S. This chapter is rated M for harsh language and some making out going on with two of the characters. Wanna know who? Read on then!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2D POV<strong>

Okay… so where'd we leave off? Oh! Right. I'm in the bathroom peeing and… oh! Murdoc and Veronica are here and I'm basically screwed. Eh…heheh… eheh… uhhh I'm so dead!  
>After I finished up with my-you know- business I pressed my ear up against the door trying to see if I could hear Murdoc and his new found bird and pin point where they were; sadly I couldn't. They were silent… I think they were kissing or something. I don't know! Then a giggle sounded out, I'm guessing from downstairs, and that it was Veronica seeing as how Murdoc isn't exactly the 'giggling' type.<br>"Oh, Murdoc. Stop!" Veronica chuckled out. "Save it for later… I'm going to find the bathroom." As soon as she said bathroom I bolted out of the door and down the hall where there was almost not light shining so as to stay hidden and out of sight. I could hear Murdoc sigh heavily. "Up the stairs an' to the left. Yew'll find it." He said in his naturally gruff voice.  
>I bit my upper lip as I saw Veronica come up over the top stairs and look around for the bathroom. She was VERY pretty. Long, dark, thick brown hair that cascaded down to her mid-back. My jaw dropped when I saw her figure. She had a D if not double or even triple D breast size and a thin torso and not a small ass to say the least. She was very evenly proportioned. Her skin had a light brown tan with bright emerald green eyes. She wore a violet tank top that almost covered her entire torso if it had not of been for the new shredded look added to the back of her shirt leaving her back entirely exposed. She wore tight black skinny jeans that also had the impression of being torn and shredded all the way down to her ankles. She was a VERY pretty woman and it was clear that she knew it.<br>She eventually found the bathroom and went inside, shutting the door behind herself. I stayed in the shadows for about five minutes, waiting on I'm-so-pretty-and-I-know-it to come out of the damn bathroom. I gave a frustrated sigh and decided to sneak up to my bedroom, not wanting to wait any longer. I didn't hear anyone come up the stairs, not even a creak, but sure enough a hand jerked out of nowhere and grabbed at my wrist and soon enough I was being pinned to the nearest wall. I would have screamed out if it had not been for the sudden smashing of lips on my own. My eyes flew open and I was in pur horror at what I saw.  
>Murdoc Niccals- the man who I've grown to fear- was kissing me.<br>Okay now let me explain something a little before I continue any further! I'm not entirely straight. Yes, I know, the singer of a very popular British band is gay?! How? Why? What? When? Shut up, okay! I like men as well as well as women, well men a little bit more- but that doesn't matter! Ever since I met Murdoc in the hospital, I felt something strong and wonderful pull at my heart for him. Weather it was just because he was sitting there beside my hospital bed for that moment or I was destined to fall in love with him I don't know and will probably never really know because Murdoc isn't gay. And yet… here he is… right now… kissing me. The man I love yet fear is pinning me against a wall and making out with me. Pinch me I'm dreaming!  
>Murdoc continued to kiss me, deepening the kiss until finally slipping his snake-like tongue onto my lips, past my lips, and into my mouth exploring around in a very dominant, very expert-like way. I couldn't help myself anymore; I moaned and leaned into the kiss. As soon as he raised his hand up to my cheek- my bruised cheek- it was all over. My dream that had once come true had now crashed along with any hope I had for Murdoc and I.<br>As soon as Murdoc pressed his hand to my reddish-purple bruised cheek I winced and pulled back. It hurt and I couldn't help it if I cried out if it suddenly was applied with pressure. My eyes were tight with pain but Murdoc's were wide open. Filled with shock, complete astonishment at what he- no- we had just done.  
>"Stu… Stuart." He said. He sounded calm and because of that I opened my eyes to look straight at him with an afraid and concerned look. "Stuart," He continued. "Please tell meh yew are actually Veronica an' tha' yew put a roofie or somthin' in my drink that yew gave me at yer house." His eyes were still calm, as well as his voice, but I could tell that there was a spark of worry and desperateness in them.<br>"M-Murdoc… P-please don' 'it meh. I'm no' Veronica. She's in the- she's in the baffroom still." I stammered shutting my eyes tightly and slumped away rom Muro and pointed to the bathroom whee Veroica, no doubt, was innocently prepping herself up for the night-to-remember with Murdoc Niccals.  
>"Go." Murdoc said. So quietly that I didn't hear him, it came out as a slight mumble.<br>"Wot?" I asked, trying to sound calm but it came out as a small squeak completely defeating the last bit of courage I had.  
>Murdoc snapped. I could've sworn I actually herd a snapping sound before he even spoke- or rather yelled- again, but I must have been hearing things at the time. "Yew FUCKIN' moaned! From me… Are yew actually a fuckin' <strong>*<strong>faggot and we're all realleh the fools? An' because yew moaned from fuckin' me I seem like a total fag!" Murdoc yelled, his face noticeably red from pure furry. "Go. Jus' BLOODY go, Stu Pot!"  
>I had tears in my eyes and my bottom lip was trembling as Murdoc continued to repeat the word 'go' over and over again. I pushed him out of my way and said, gaining my courage for the moment, "Yew kissed me, Mudz. Jus' remember tha'. Yew! Not me. Yew bloody kissed me first!" With that I was gone. Running up the stairs and up to my room, slamming the my door as hard as I could to prove my point and show Murdoc that I could be mad too. I ran over to my bed and flopped down onto my pillow and cried. I sobbed into that pillow for god knows how long. All I know is that I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping to a received text message. I sluggishly searched for my phone on the table next to my bed and then remembered that I fell asleep in my clothes and so picked my phone out of my front pocket.<br>It was 2 a.m. I clicked on the new founding message and saw that it was from Murdoc. 'Greeeaaat' I thought. The fucking demon wanted to make some more fun of the 'fag' did he? Then I read the text.  
><strong>**<strong>Murdoc: Ok look stu. I know wat i said and did earlier. I want ta talk to u about it. So com down to the living room will ya? Ill be waitin so u better show!  
>I bit my bottom lip and reread the text over again. Did he want to apologize? No! Murdoc NEVER apologized. Not even to Noodle when they got into s huge fight and it was really his fault for breaking her guitar. Or did he just want to tell me to stay away from him now that he knows I'm gay? I shook my head ridding all of my thoughts and stood up and wiped the dry tears from my face then proceeded down the stairs and into the living room.<br>"Yew-yew wanted ta' talk ta' meh?" I stuttered nervously. I had no clue why Murdoc wanted to talk to me… just that he wanted to talk. "Yeh… come 'ere. Sit down." Murdoc said, gesturing to the couch that he was leaning back into. I walked over to the couch cautiously and sat down as far away from him as I could. He sighed and slouched his shoulders in defeat. Then looked over to me and said, "Look I didn' know that was yew, Stu. I trulleh didn'. I thought yew was Veronica." He gave a little grin as her name loomed over his lips, but it was then gone as quickly as it came when he looked back up at me. "Anyways," He continued. "I didn't know it was yew so don' think I wanted ta' kiss yew. Don' think I tried to. 'D." Murdoc paused thinking his thoughts over before saying them aloud.  
>"Jus'… jus' tell meh somthin', Stu. Tell meh yew ain't a fuckin' faggot!" Murdoc said harshly.<br>It was clear on my face, the tears welling in my eyes that I was indeed a so called 'faggot'. I looked away, hurt by the cruel word. Murdoc sighed heavily and reworded his previous sentence. "Stuart… are yew fuckin'…" He paused again, grimacing slightly then continued. "Are yew gay?"  
>The scene of Murdoc kissing me from earlier flashed before my eyes and then him yelling at me, calling me a 'faggot'. I felt hot tears run out of my eyes and down my cheeks. Again Murdoc asked. "Stuart… jus' tell me. Are yew gay?" I gave a sob and that's when I herd Murdoc's tone change from stern to worry. A complete switch.<br>"Stu? No, 2D don't cry!" Murdoc pleaded and ran over to me. "Please don' cry…"  
>Please?! Did I just hear Murdoc say please? Not even in a sarcastic tone of voice? To me of all people?! I mean I've herd him say it to Noodle when she wouldn't stop screaming over a toy she wanted him to buy her because he accidentally broke her last toy by stepping on it when going into her room to wake her up, but this time he was saying it to me. To stop me from crying because he insulted me for being who I am when it was him who provoked me!<br>All of a sudden I felt Murdoc hug me. He was comforting me! Murdoc *******Alphonse Niccals was comforting me as I was sobbing like a pitiful baby. This gesture only made me sob even harder. I gripped onto his shirt and cried into his shoulder, tear staining his shirt. Yet he didn't seem to mind. It was almost as if Noodle had replaced him and it was really her who was hugging me, rubbing my back trying to sooth my shudders and sobs. I cried and shook for a few minutes before finally calming down enough to talk.  
>"Yeh." I said quietly, my voice cracking from my earlier crying.<br>"Huh?" Murdoc asked, confused at what I was getting to.  
>I gave and exasperated sigh from the need to explain and because it also helped calm my nerves even further and said, this time with out a cracking voice much like a teenage boy in junior high, "Yes, Murdoc." I pushed him away as I said this. Wiping the rest of the tears from my eyes with the sleeve of my white long sleeve with the famous red 'T' on the front and continued. "I'm gay, Murdoc. Although I do still feel slightleh attracted ta' some women… but it's gotten smaller and weaker ovah the years. I've gotten more and more aroused at the thought of being wiff a man that I eventually tried it…" I could literally feel my face begin to burn as I turned many shades of pink and red. "At-at the end of one of our concerts I actually hooked up wiff a-a man instead of a women… I-I" I stuttered out but Murdoc interrupted with a wave of his hand for me to stop.<br>"I understand, 2D." No need ta' continue." He said. His eyes were closed as he said it. He was ashamed to look at me. I knew it. He's disgusted by me. Yet… what he said next shocked me to the bone. "I've been wiff a bloke before. I know wot goes on in the bedroom there."  
>"W-wot?!" I stammered. Okay so first Murdoc kissed me in the hall, then he said he wanted to talk, said please to me, and then hugged me and tried to calm me down so I would stop crying, but now… he was admitting to having sex with another man! I no longer need to see a pig fly- I believe anything is possible now! Murdoc Niccals was gay? Wait… no! He hasn't said that yet. All he's said was that he got together with another bloke. Maybe he hooked up to try it and ended up not liking it and went right back to women. That was actually probably the case! Especially since he brought Veronica and so many other women to the house to fuck. Don't try and get your hopes up Stuart! Just… don't.<br>Murdoc growled slightly. "Yeah! I've fucked a man before and I've… uhhh…" His eyes were wide with fear and his cheeks adapted a slight pinkish tone out of embarrassment. What has the world come to?! Murdoc blushing?! It's normal for a dimwitted twat like me to blush but not Murdoc. Murdoc was afraid and embarrassed to admit to being fucked by a bloke. What do you know? "I understand, Mudz." I reassured him, understanding what he meant and saying that he didn't need to explain. Murdoc looked down at his feet on the floor. He was ashamed. "When I kissed yew… something' in me knew it was yew. Somethin' in me knew that yew weren't some filthy bird! Somethin' in me wanted ta' kiss yew, wanted me ta' continue." Murdoc said, his eyes still at a downcast.  
>"Murdoc… I-"<br>"No!" Murdoc interrupted. "No, please Stuart… I don't want ta' be wiff yew. I can't be wiff yew." He then shot a look of fear, anger, and pleading at me. "Yew cannot tell anyone about wot we did… about' what I've jus' said. Do yew understand?!" Murdoc growled out. I nodded and stared at my own feet.  
>I felt fingers, cold fingers, pull my chin up and turn my head into a kiss. This time instead of it being a one-night-stand- kind of kiss… This time Murdoc kissed me softly and with a need that surprised even me. I closed my eyes and felt myself melt once again into his kiss and kissed back once again. Sadly as soon as it started it ended. Murdoc pulled back, his hand on my right cheek- the one not bruised- and stood up.<br>"I'm sorry." Murdoc said. I was completely confused… _'Why are you sorry, Murdoc?'_ I thought. With that he walked off, up the stairs and most likely into his bedroom, leaving me, alone, on the couch.  
>"Wot the fuck jus' 'appened?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>I seriously… dreadfully… incredibly LOATHE this word! I hate using it in my own fucking writing but I just envision Murdoc using it in a disgraceful way based upon his childhood (how horribly he was raised I would expect him to be a little homophobic in the least). I've been called a faggot in an offensive way and I've grown to hate it, loathe it even. So yeah… just wanted to clear that up.  
><strong>**<strong>All of the misspelling I did on purpose because I often find that with text messages people don't care about their grammar or spelling. I do- but that's just me. :p  
><strong>***<strong>Okay look I know Murdoc's middle name has been changed but I'm not sure which one came first: Alphonse or Faustus… He changed his middle name after becoming an adult from what I know… If I'm wrong with it currently being Alphonse then go ahead and call me out so I can fix it.  
>Author's end note: Phew! It's 2:40 a.m. and I am pooped. This chapter took me much longer than I thought it would! In fact I was wanting to add even more to it- that is until I realized how long it already was and I don't know about you but I love to read really long stories but I have trouble finding the time to read it from start to finish eheheh ^_^". Jashin damnit! Oh well… I'm horrible at summarization and therefore I count that as a gift and a curse because in stories I tend to write with great depth and detail when I want but with summaries I just make them WAY too long so I have to go back and shorten it like twenty hundred=red times (hyperbole) until it's at least a paragraph. :{ … Anyways (I'm rambling)! Rate, review comment I really appreciate it!  
>P.S. There will be more chapters coming up so follow the story or me to keep up with 'A Favor'. ^_~<br>P.P.S. I am wanting to write and publish two or three chapters on a Prequel story to this one of 2D and Murdoc's first time with a bloke ^_^ do you guys think I should? Answer meh in da comments plez. Thank you now I shall go to sleep and have all the nightmares I can XD


	3. Chapter 3: Damn crow

**Author's note:** Again guy's thank for the reviews! ^_^ Anyways… I know I probably angered a few of you in the last chapter from the start but didn't you feel a little better at the end? Yes, no, maybe? Eh! Fuck you too! (just kidding.) This new chapter may lag in some areas but it is only that way because it's the most realistic. I mean Stuart and Murdoc aren't going to make up immediately and have sex… I don't exactly care for stories that aren't realistic. So! On that note I shall leave you to read chapter three of A Favor. Rated T for language.  
><strong>P.S.<strong> I am going to write the side story of Murdoc and Stuart's first time with another man. I'm kinda eager to write Mudz story. (*evil laugh*.) I'm evil I know-but time for you to ignore me and read! ^_^"

* * *

><p><strong>Muderdoc POV<strong>

I opened my door quietly and slowly closed the damn thing after stalking inside. 'What the hell did I just do?!' I ask myself. 'I tell the blue headed idiot that I don't want to be with him then turn around and bloody kiss the fucking bloke! What the hell is he doing to me?! If I end up in a relationship with the dullard what would that do to our band? Our popularity? Well… we could just keep it a secret.' I snap myself out of the thought. 'No! Bloody fucking no! I can't like the black eyed… azure haired… thin and fragile idiot.' I realize that the more and more I think about 2-Dent the harder it gets to stop thinking about him. I had to admit it to myself-I like Stuart-but not today. I needed to sleep and forget everything that happened today. Not even leave the sight of my bed. Just stay hidden and locked up in my room away from 2D.

I gradually creep away from my door. In the process I pull my shirt over my head and throw it off into a corner somewhere. I crawl onto my bed and sneak under the dark red covers and pull them up and over my head. I breathe in deeply trying to relax myself and clear my thoughts so that I could possibly go to sleep but all I can smell is raspberry-vanilla perfume, lavender smelling shampoo, sweat, alcohol, and sex.

…Veronica

'Why the fuck did I have to bring her over?' I think to myself and throw the cover off of my self in hopes of fresh air. I lay there on my back- now lost in my own thoughts again. The damn woman caused so drama between2D and I and didn't even know it- not to mention meant to- but it's all her fault. Her fucking fault… I pause, catching an idea. Maybe I'll have another 'Veronica' over to cause Stu and I to stumble into each other again and kiss again… Maybe. I could just have her over and send her to go and pretty herself up before sex and then kick her outta the house before even entering my room. Hmmmm…. Maybe this is our escape Stu… Maybe I can just keep running into you like I did last night but with every girl I bring over.

'No!' I scold myself. 'Satan, help me. Why do I continue to think these thoughts with Stuart when I can't possibly go through with them without hurting the fragile idiot?' I sigh and roll back onto my side and shut my eyes in hope of sleep. I didn't get my answer from Lucifer then but  
>I did later.<p>

2D POV

"2D…" A voice called out. "Toochie, wake up…" It came again. This time I knew who it was. Only one person call me 'Toochie': Noodle. "Toochie, you fell asleep on the couch. It's almost nine in the morning and Russel's making omelets." Noodle explained, nudging at my shoulder trying to wake me up. I could hear her give a frustrated sigh and knew that she was crossing her arms at me like she always does. "I'll soak you with a bucket of water if ya' don't get up, 2D." She threatened. Her voice had a serious tone with a hint of mischievousness, most likely from a smile playing along her lips.

I let a smile break through my groggy state and chuckle quietly, "Hey… Noods, don' do tha'." I sputter out of my sleepy train of thought. I could hear her groan in annoyance, "Then get up, Toochie!" I limply bring my hand up to my face and rub my eyes to help them wake up. I open one eye and go on to help the other open. Noodle is dressed, of course, but her hair is still in its messy bed head fashion- much like my own. I open the other eye and sit up, stretching my long arms up into the air stretching my back as well, letting a yawn slip out from my throat and out my mouth willingly.

After we finish eating Russel's delicious omelets- Murdoc being absent from the table as usual, I really don't mind though- Noodle and I clean up the table and start washing dishes together; me washing and her drying. She brings up a question that shocked me to the bone, "Did something happen between you and Murdoc last night? He seemed tense when we got home- I was surprised that he was even home." She pauses to put away a few plates up in the cupboard. "He asked me to go check on you, s-"

"He did?!" I blurt out, interrupting her. Afterwards stumbling over my own words step after step trying to sound less, less… I don't even know how I sounded. I was just shocked. "I-I mean h-he isn' usually… y-yew know… c-caring- no no' caring… more like considerin'-"

"Toochie?" Noodle asks in a calming- much like a mothering- tone, interrupting my horrible falling-over-words. "DID something happen between the two of you?" I can literally feel the blood from my face drain away. "You can tell me anything, 2D… we can go somewhere more privet if you'd like." She pleads trying to reassure my nerves in that same mother-like tone. She's younger than me and yet can sound- and seem- so much older. I only nod my head in response.

We sing a few songs together to pass the time of washing the many dishes.

"The world is spinnin' too fast, I'm buying Nike shoes," I begin singing 19-2000, almost immediately feeling my spirits rise. Maybe it's the music… maybe it's the thought of telling Noods about last night… or maybe it's from getting away from that subject all together? Who knows, surely I don't.

"Here you go! Get the cool! Get the cool shoeshine! Get the cool!" Noodle chimes in right on key with her part of the song. Her voice sounding a little different from the recorded song from the lack of editing and sound modifications. I like it better this way, though. No music; no editing's of voices or add ins, just us; our voices, and that's all.

"There's a monkey in the jungle watching a vapor trail, caught up in the conflict between his brain and his tail." I sing on queue to the song. "And if time's elimination then we got nothin' to lose. Please repeat the message. It's the music that we choose…"

We finish cleaning the dishes by the time we're half-way through Stylo; he singing Bobby and Mos Def's parts while I sing mine.

"Yes, this love is electric. It'll be flowing on the street, night after night, just to get through the week. Sometimes it's hard right now," Noodle sings Bobby's part with ease. I come in with my lyrics, getting lost in the song, "Sing yourself out of depression, rise above, I'll be searching if I know your heart, Love is electric." We kept at it until completing the song. We look at each other then laugh. This was fun, this was really, really fun. If only we weren't about to go somewhere private so I could talk about last night between Murdoc and I.

Murdoc POV

The sound of someone singing 19-2000 drifted into my room waking me up from my deep sleep. I furrow my brow and grumble. "Who the hell is singing at such an early time?!" I grumble under my breath then glance over to my phone which lies in the middle of my floor along with random clothing, a broken desk chair, several sprawled open books, and one large crow. I snap my fingers and immediately the birds attention is on me. I sit up and point at the bed and in return the damned crow flies over.

"Caw! Caw!" It yells out in it's menacing-like way. "Yes, yes… I'm god, I know." I respond. After he crows back again, stomping it's clawed foot impatiently I continue, "I 'ave an order for ya'… Go… an' get my phone." The dark bird caws and leaps up into the air, flaps it wings and caw's even louder- feathers drifting down onto the bed- then finally lands on my head. Obviously the order wasn't to the damn crows standards. I yell out and lash at the crow above my head, "Wot do yew want from me, you fuckin' bird?!" It caw's in response again and smooth as can be glides over to my phone lying on the carpeted floor. "Yes, yes! That's good! Now just grab it in yer damn beak and fly yer arse back ovah here." The crow looks back at me with its blank black eyes and all of a sudden I'm reminded of 2D. Images of Stu-pot run through my mind, some lasting seconds, others milliseconds. I whip my head back and forth, slinging the images out of my thought process.

"Caw!" The birds scolds and all of a sudden is pecking at the screen of my phone.

"No! No yew damn idiot! I said grab it no' scratch it!" I growl throwing the covers off of myself and rushing over to my *****servant, swinging my arms this way and that franticly to disturb the bird causing it to fly off. "Damn thing cracked my screen." I mumble finally reaching my phone and lifting it off the ground and up to eye level. Bits and pieces of the screen now diminished to shards of glass. Some of which slipping out and falling to the ground. "FUCK!" I scream out slamming the now cracked phone on the ground, sending glass all along the carpet area. "Well… I hope the phone company will understand how CROW'S CAN BE TOTAL ARSES!" I stomp my foot on the ground in anger, look up and over toward the black feathered scoundrel. "Yew." I pause until the crow is looking back toward me. "Yer spending the next week in yer cage up in the attic!"

"Caw, caw!" It yells out knowing immediately the trouble he's in. He flies around the room for a minute, avoiding me as much as possible. "Keep flyin'! You'll tire yerself out sometime… An' now tha' my phone's BROKEN I have all the time in the world." I say in a matter of fact tone. Walking back over to my bed I sit down and wait for the crow to tire itself out.

2D POV

"So… yeh…" I clear my throat before continuing, "That's wot 'appened last night… You 'ave ta' promise ta' not tell anyone! Especially not Mudz!" I beg Noodle, my eyes wide and fearful. "I jus'… I don' know wot he'll do. Not anymore." I look down at the ground where my feet are moving back and forth nervously. Noodle had taken me up to the attic so that we could have ultimate peace to talk. The stuffy tiny room smelled of wood, rum, and Murdoc's food for his crow. Murdoc had decided to paint the already compact room black, why he would want it to look smaller I have no idea, and have a large cage for his crow off in the corner and a dark wooden chair by the window across from the cage. The only light in the room was coming through that window. It must have been getting close to eleven; the room was being glazed in bright sunlight but it didn't give off any warmth to Noodle or I because the black paint soaked it all up. That and it was early January.

"That's a lot to take in, 2D." Noodle said into her knees which were high up against her chest. "Yeh… I-I shouldn' 'ave told y-" I tried to say apologetically but Noodle held up her tiny fragile hand for me to stop. "I'm not saying that it's a lot for me to take in… I'm saying that it's a lot for YOU to take in." She answered quietly and calmly as she always does to someone in need. "I promise I won't tell anyone about it." She pauses to think her next words clearly then continues, "I may not seem like it, 2D, but I'm very observant. I often see you look at Murdoc in a fond and caring way, and rarely I catch him looking at you- not in a sexual way- but in a loving way. He'll never admit it though." She chuckles in a childish demeanor. "I actually confronted him about it before, when I just returned to you guys after so many years since the El manana incident. I had seen it when I was younger too, but not as much as when I got back."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Noodle announced, trying to get to the point. "He loves you just as much as you do him, he just may not show it, or even want to admit it for that matter." I nodded in response. "Last night, 2D, was the first Murdoc had ever shown affection toward you, am I right?" Noodle asked, her legs and arms out in front of her, stretching.

"Y-yeh."

"Then because of you two bumping into one another showed Murdoc what it would be like to kiss you, even touch. It showed him what it was like and he only lashed out at you because he was shocked, shocked and scared of hurting you. The only way he knows to do that is by making you hate him. Murdoc really loves you, 2D. Even if you may not see it, he does." She said, a ginger smile plastered on her face. I could feel my face burn and knew that I was blushing. 'Murdoc… in love… with me?' I thought to myself. I bit my lip as I thought more deeply. 'So he only said those words… so that I might hate him. He's afraid of hurting me and that's why he won't allow himself to be with me. I get it now.'

"I understand now… I'm no' as fragile as he finks I am. I'm strong." I held out my arms in front of me putting them on display for both Noodle and I to see. The were bony and fragile looking. 'No wonder everybody thinks I'm weak and fragile I have no god damn muscle or fat. Skin and bones is what I am.' I let my arms fall to my sides and sigh heavily. "Wot am I sayin'… I'm jus' as fragile as I look." I say in defeat and pull my legs up to my chest and rest my forehead on one of my knees. "No 2D… you're blinding yourself. You may look fragile and weak but you aren't… you truly aren't." Noodle interjects, placing a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

Suddenly footsteps, or rather stomps are coming from the stairs. Both Noodle and I look up frantically at the attic entrance; a door hatch on the floor.

"So, 2D, please, please, pretty please promise me you won't tell anyone that I like him! Promise me?" Noodle quick-wittedly chimes in as Murdoc comes up through the attic opening with a pillowcase in his left hand. "2D?" Noodle says trying to snap my attention back to her. "Huh?!" I ask bewildered and shocked that Murdoc suddenly appeared. "Promise me, please." Noodle reminds me again. "Oh! Yeh, yes of course… I-I promise." I chime in late and unconvincingly. Murdoc doesn't seem to notice how awkward I'm being about trying to hide a secret discussion.

Noodle nods at me, a grin spreading across her lips, and I nod back. My attention now lingers over to the pillow case that Murdoc's holding. When it suddenly jerk to the side with a loud 'caw' I yelp out. I have always been known to scare easy. A smirk slowly appears over Murdoc's face and he scolds, "It's jus' me crow, Stu. Calm yerself, it's nothing' ta' be scared of.." I feel the hot sensation of blood rising to my cheeks out of embarrassment… and something else. 'Is it because Murdoc smiled and looked at me?' "Oh!" Murdoc says as if remembering something important. He first opens the large crow cage door and dumps out his large black crow inside and closes it back again before continuing on to his statement. "This 'ere scoundrel cracked my phone so I'm going to 'ave ta' go out an' get an new one. Would yew like ta' tag along, Stuart?"

"I-I uhh…" I shakily get out. 'He isn't asking you out for a date at a five star restaurant! Stop freaking out!' I yell at myself internally and sigh. "Yeh… I-I'll come wiff ya'." I finally answer. Murdoc nods and turns back to that creepy crow of his to give him some food then walks off, opens the door, but before leaving altogether he looks back up at me. "Well? Are ya' comin' er not?!" He scolds. Noodle elbows me in the ribs causing me to jump up. "Go!" She whispers harshly- talk about encouraging. I stumble towards Murdoc and follow him down the latter and down stairs. He grabs his coat off of the coat rack by the front door and the keys to my car. You'd think that since it's my car I would be driving, right? Nope. Not in Murdoc's world. Do I protest? No.

We get into my car, him driving of course, and head off toward his phone company. Five minutes go by in complete silence until he turns the radio on and switches it to a station playing classic rock. I actually don't mind classic rock or metal. It's actually pretty good. I know that Murdoc loves that type of music, and I guess that's also why I catch myself thinking about him when Black Sabbath, Led Zeplin, Godsmack, Audioslave, CAKE, or even to the extent Nickle Back play on the radio. So I let myself relax and focus on the music playing through the stereo. Ten minutes go by. Then fifteen. Just as Godsmack's 'keep away' started playing Murdoc speaks for the first time.

"We… uhh… we need at' talk Stu." His voice comes out uncertain and cautious.

"About?" I ask in just as much confusion as I always am.

"Weather or not…" Murdoc stops and take a deep breath and lets it out. "Look… I like you, Stuart, and I-I…" It seems he can't exactly find the right words so I try and help him out. "You don't want to hurt me? You would rather me hate you then be with you and possibly hurt me?" I offer. His face goes from frustration to complete shock. "H-how in the 'ell-?!"

"Noodle." I say as plainly as I can and as calmly as I can. I don't want to give her away or say that I told her of last night.

Murdoc gives a lengthy sigh and grips the steering wheel tightly, staring straight ahead at the road. "How much do you know?"

"Enough. An' I'm not as fragile as I look, Murdoc. I-I'm strong an'-an' tough an'-" I stammer out but am stopped to a halt by Murdoc's laughter. "W-why er yew laughin'?!" I scold but Murdoc continues to laugh. He diminishes his laughter to a small and quiet chuckle before responding. "Do you know…" He gives and small chuckle. "How desperate an' cute yew sound right now?" Murdoc says glancing at me, a small smile visible on his lips. "C-cute?" I repeat. I'm entirely confused and astonished all at the same time. Murdoc using the word cute? Calling me cute? Am I dreaming or is this reality? Is it all going to crash down again like the night before when we kissed?

"Yes, Stu-pot, I called yew cute. Don't expect me at' say it anymore though." He announced sternly. Yet he still had that small and loving smile on his face. Noodle apparently wasn't lying; Murdoc truly does love me. Or at least he likes me. To be truthful… I can't tell for sure yet. "S-so…" I stutter trying to get back on topic. "Wot exactly did you want to t-"

"We're here!" Murdoc interrupts.

"Wot?" I ask, in complete confusion. Then I look out the windshield and see the bright green glow of neon lights from the phone company. The large sing read: Mobile Spread. "Oh." I finally say. Murdoc grunts in response and before I know it he's already walking toward the phone store so I quickly gather myself and scramble after him.

Close to an hour passed before Murdoc and I were back in the car, him with a new smart phone and I with a new phone charger. I had to practically beg him to buy me it! My current charger is continuing to become lost, along with my other chargers. So after five minutes of hopeless bargaining from my part Murdoc finally succumbed to buying me a charger if I in return keep everything between him and I a secrete from now on. Yeah… so apparently he did figure out that I told Noodle about last night. He didn't yell either… just glared.

"Fanks…" I say for the charger. Murdoc only grunts in response. "So… um wot exactly did yew mean back there?" He stares back at me in confusion. "Wot do you mean, 'D?" Murdoc asked. I sigh not really wanting to say specifically what, but I guess I have no choice. "About no longer telling' Noodle 'bout anyfing goin' on in between us. Wot would be going on?" Murdoc stays silent after awhile, staring straight ahead as he drives, then right as he turns right, not even glancing at me. "I would think it'd be clear, Stu. Even to yew." He says sounding a little flustered. Obviously it isn't clear with me otherwise I wouldn't have asked. "I was- and am- tryin' ta' say that there may possibly be something going on…" He pauses and sighs, finally looking to his left and at me. "I'm trying ta' say that I want ta' be with yew, Stuart. I jus' don' want an uproar so I'm asking yew ta' keep yer mouth shut about it."

Now it's my turn to sit quietly in my thoughts for a minute or two. When it finally settles in my brain I smile. Not just a simple charming smile. A warm and big and joy filled smile. I feel like squealing out in giddiness but I retain myself. What would Murdoc say if I just squealed out? Probably nothing good. So instead I say, "I won' say anything without yer regards, Mudz. An' I'm glad you wan' ta' be wiff meh." Now a smile wears itself onto his face. We sit there for a few minutes, just smiling and enjoying each others presence, until we finally arrive back at our flat. Murdoc parks off on the side of the road and cuts the engine off. Another minute of silence goes by before someone speaks up.

That someone is Murdoc, "I jus' want yew ta' know… that I may not be the uhhh best boyfriend you've ever had- IF you've ever had any other boyfriends- so don' expect me to be perfect for ya'."

I smile again and shake my head at him. "I don' wan' yew to be a perfect boyfriend. I wan' yew to jus' be yew- an' at least try yer best at loving me." I add. Then, pulling his chin toward my own with my long boney fingers, I lock my lips with his in a loving and caring way. I'm not wanting to rush Murdoc of course… in fact with how he normally handles relationships I'm trying to ease and slow him down. I'm not wanting top become another one of his one-night-stands.

When we pull back from our kiss Murdoc examines my face for a few long seconds, "Don't let me break yew Stu… I don't evah want ta' break yew." I rest my forehead on his and stay silent for a minute before responding. "I won't, Murdoc… I want ta' be wiff yew." I say with as much confidence I've ever used before. It shocked me really. I never knew I could be so straight forward and serious at once. I don't know how long we stayed like that- our forehead pressing together- but I know that once we entered through the front door our hands were no longer interlocking and would only interlock again on rare occasions, much less our lips. So once we entered inside we were back to normal, how we were a few days ago; just band mates. I can't wait for a day that the house is empty except Murdoc and I. I can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>I like to have Murdoc roleplay with his crow. Murdoc being the king or god and the crow his loyal servant or disciple. By the way… what's the crow's name? Anyone know? I did not too long ago but when I started typing this chapter out it… just left me. Ezequiel keeps running through my head because that's the crow's name from Oliver Twist. Eh…

**Author's end note:** Okay. Done. Finally done with the third chapter. And I am truly, truly sorry for how long it took to get the third chapter up; I've been not only incredibly busy but my only accessible computer broke down and only just recently was fixed and revived. ^_^' So yeah! Please do review/comment, fave me or the story- or both, which ever you prefer J- and follow me or the story if you want to keep up with this ongoing story. Which, by the way, will indeed have many more chapter! I have so many ideas and plots for this story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was a little boring. Did it seem boring? I don't know. In my head it does but when I type it out it always seems like the lord of the rings; there's always something interesting and intriguing going on.


	4. Chapter 4: Sober

**Author's Note:** _Hey, guys... so sorry that it's been so long since my last update on 'A Favor'. I just had so many things come up and... ugh. Sorry. Hey! The first chapter to my prequel is up: 'Warm Pleasures'. It is and isn't a prequel. It's connected with this story, but it's not necessarily a demanding story to read so that you can read 'A Favor', otherwise I would have written and published it before this story. Anyways... hope you enjoy this chapter! Comment, follow, and favorite if you wish, it really helps._

**Noodle POV**

As soon as Murdoc came into the attic with 2D and I my nerves have yet to stop yelling at me. "Be worried, Noodle!" They say. "Keep a close eye, things are bound to happen."

Things? What things? What kind of things should I be worried about? Do I really need to keep a close eye on the two? I mean come on. I'm much younger then the both of them and seeing as how they're adults, they can handle themselves. I'll check on 2D as usual and talk with Murdoc like normal. Just because they like each other shouldn't mean things will change. Does it?

I feel myself involentarily shiver as soon as 2D shuts the attic door behind him. I hate my conscience. So annoying. I stand up and stretch my long limbs. I wince, hearing a pop or two from my previously set joints. A lengthy sigh exacapes my lungs and I smile as my eyes catch a large black feathered creature in the cornner of the room.

"Hey, *Karasu." I greet, walking over to the large cage. Only a 'caw' was spoken in response. "Don't be rude, Karasu. All I said was hello." I pause to admire the onyx bird. "Why did Murdoc lock you up in your cage? Was it because you broke his phone? Huh?" I can feel a smirk pull at the cornner of my mouth.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" The crow cries, flapping his wings and lifting himself half a foot into the air then falls back down, remembering the fact that he's in a cage. I chuckle. "Yeah, Murdoc can be a bit of a jerk sometimes... but you did break his phone sooo." I metion with a toothy grin.

"Noods?" I herd Russel yell up the stairs. "Wanna watch another episode of our show?"

Immediately my feet ran themselves and I to the attic door and down the steps. When my feet and body were still Russel chuckled down at me. My heart beat rised as I realized that I could have easily tripped and hurt myself. Quickly gathering myself I followed my karge friend further down and into the living room.

I knew that the process of getting a new phone took a long time so I wasn't surprised that when Murdoc and 2D walked back into the house it was nearly two hours after their departure. Russ and I had finished almost three episodes of our show and were still practically glued to the tension between gloria and her kidnapper. here was her rescuer? Would it be her criminal of a lover or her husband, calling in and offerng money to have her back?

Murdoc groaned seeing the drummer and sucked into a pathetic exscuse for a drama. 2D only smiled faintly, a perk of amusement in the state Russel and I were in.

"Can, er will yew two evah get a fuckin' life?! I mean every chance ya' get you're watching this shitty show." Murdoc complained, his voice leaking a slight childish tone. Almost like he was mad that no one was payig any attention to him. I glanced over to Murdoc and giggled. Can you not wait fifteen minutes for this episode to be over? Then ypu can show us your ne phone." I said, not even looking at Murdoc bit at the tellevision screen.

"Whatever." Was all Mudz could reply.

Murdoc walked off into the kitchen, leaving 2D to stand awkwardly in the huge gap of the living room atchway, to open the fridge and browse the contents. "Wot the-?" a confused gravel of a voice spoke from the kitchen.

"Wut is it, Murdoc?" Russel asked, taking at least eight percent of his concentration off of the tellevision show.

"My rum's bloody gone!" Murdoc yelled, slamming the refrigerator door shut.

I sighed, closing my eyes knowing far too well what had happened to Murdoc's rum. After Russel and I finished the first epidode for the night I went into the kitchen, opened the fridge grabbing Murdoc's bottle of Rum, and I poured the strong scented contents in the sink and tossed the bottle into the trash. When I went back into the living room Russel gave me a strange look. He assumed that the sound of pouring liquid was because I was pouring myself some juice, seeimg as how we never bought soda.

I explained to Russel what I had done and why I had done it.

"I took Mudz's bottle of rumm from the fridge and poured all of it out in the sink." I paused seeing the look of shock on Russel's face. "I did it because I hate Murdoc when he's drunk. He's a mean and a jerk to touchie. I hate it o much. I hate tge fact that Murdoc even hits touchie, and the fact that he hit and yelled at 2D recently broke my last nerve. I'm through. I'm going to sober Murdoc. He won't willingly go with my plan, but I can just dump every bit of alcohol he buys down the sink, can't I? Plus..."

"Mudz loves me."

Russel, of course, completely understood, but he did warn me that sober Murdoc could be twice as mean than when he's intoxicated.

I opened my eyes as my conscience brought me slowly back to the present. I stayed silent. I was gathering my thoughts. I took one glance up at 2D and I felt an enormous amount of courage well up inside my chest and I knew exactly what to say.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I noted that the show suddenly silencing that Russel must have paused the tele. Murdoc noticed my pressence and looked at me sideways. "Wot? Do yew know something?" Murdoc questioned.

"Of course I know what happened to your rum. I poured it out." I said matter of fact. I kept my foot down, stiff where it was. I was not going to move myself or the conversation, and especially my argument.

I had Murdoc's full attention. As nfuriated as he was, I still wasn't moving myself from the spot I stood.

"Why?" Murdoc's voice was eerily calm. Though his eyes showed just how angry he truly was. It was frightening, especially since it was directed at me. "I poured your rum out because I'm through with your drunkenness. I can't stand it. Especially when you hit 2D! I'm not going to allow you to bring in another drop of alcohol in this house. And if you come home drunk - even buzze - I will have Russel throw you back outside. Do you hear me, Murdoc? I. Am. Through!" I said with as much courage and seriousness as I could muster in one breath.

I expected Murdoc to yell, lash out at me even. What I expectes most, though, was him to tell me that I was a child, that I had no right, and that I had no control whatsoever over him. Though, life is never predictable...

Murdoc glared at me with the same menacing evil that he often gave 2D, and he ran out of the kitchen, past 2D, and back out of the house. I rushed out of the kitchen just in time to see Murdoc slam the door behind him, causing 2D to flinch.

"Damn it, Murdoc." I sighed.

**2D POV**

What had Noodle done? She poured out Murdoc's rum. That took guts. Guts in which I never could have dreamed of having. As I stared at Noodle in awe all I could think of was how angry Murdoc looked when he stormed past me.

"N-Noodle..." I stuttered out.

"2D, I need you to tell me if there is any more alcohol in the house that I do not know about." Noodle demanded.

I couldn't help but stumble and stumble once again over myself. I was afraid as much as I was confused. "I-I don' k-know... I don't know!" All I could possibly think if was Murdoc coming home more often drunk then sober now. He'll be meaner, ruder, and most of all... more aggressive. I could handle it. I mean Murdoc and I literally just got on good terms. Now... I can only see our truce being stretched so far that it will break within-

"2D!" Noodke yelled, gripping my hands. "Look at me, Touchie. I didn't do this just for me or Russel, I did it for Murdoc... I did this for you." She paused. "Please, Touchie."

I stared down at Noodle. I couldn't possibly tell her where Murdoc kept hist stache of alcohol. If I did... he'd kill me. He probably already thought I told Noodle to pour out his rum. Oh god. I'm dead. The first person Murdoc's going to blame is me. Of course! He didn't yell at Noodle. In fact he sounded as calm as ever. He thinks I did it.

"2D, tell me. I need to know. I'm not going to let Murdoc hurt you, even touch you, 2D. I won't allow it. I love you. I love you, Murdoc, and Russel so, so much." Noodle's eyes gleamed up at me pleadingly. Her eyes begging me to give her the locations of Murdoc's alcohol, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"No"

"Touchie..."

"I can't, Noodle. He'll know. He and I were just on good terms, now I don't think it will be again for a long time." I declared and walked away. I was nearly in tears and I couldn't let Noodle or Russel see how weak I was right now. Murdoc had already seen me break down and cry numerous times. Noodle only saw me cry once. That was the day she came back.

Shutting my door, not even attempting to lock it behind me - Murdoc had taken off the door handle amd replaced it with one that didn't lock - I walked over to my bed and sat down.

I know Noodle meant well but... she went too far.

All I could do now... was cry and wait for Murdoc to come home and then wait some more for what he was going to do to me.

I didn't cry though... this actually happens quite often. My nerves are so high and tense that if I don't cry right then... that I won't cry at all. I only wish I could stop shaking right now.


End file.
